wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 16 - Return to Deathshead's Compund
Storyline After escaping Berlin, the Kreisau Circle returns to the stolen U-boat. They make a plan to free the prisoners that Frau Engel took to Deathshead' compound. The plan was to emerge in the U-boat, fire a spindly torque that would destroy the front wall and go away in the U-boat before the nazis destroyed it. Meanwhile, Blazkowicz would enter the compound, free the prisoners and wait for the rest of the group to return. They would arrive in a helicopter, take the prisoners and blow Deathshead' Compound with a nuclear warhead. Blazkowicz mounts on the cannon while arriving at the shore. When he reaches the shore, he fires and the wall gets destroyed. Then, he enters to a prison area full of weapons and ammunition. There is a hole on the wall that takes B.J to a corridor, where he is received by a Kampfhund. The corridor takes him to a room full of Nazi Soldiers, two Fire Troopers and a Guard Robot. After that room he goes to a smaller corridor that takes him to a circular room with some Nazi Soldiers and two Supersoldaten. There are some bricks on the centre of the room that have a buttom that open the door to the next room. If you look to the top of the room, you would see that that is the same room on which the player originally used the MG46 to kill Nazi Soldiers after regrouping with your team on Chapter 1. As soon as the player pushes the buttom, some Nazi Soldiers and a Fire Trooper appear from the door that the player just came from. The door that the player opened leads to a much smaller corridor that leads to another room. That room contains more Nazi Soldiers, two Supersoldaten, a Guard Robot, a Rocket Trooper and a Fire Trooper. There is a smaller corridor that would take you to the end of that room. The corridor has some Nazi Soldiers and another Fire Trooper. After that room there is access to a laboratory area. There is a door on the labs that B.J is supposed to open, but there is no way to open it so instead he takes a ladder that lead him to a passage that leads to the other side of the door. But when he is about to climb, he is surprised by Bubi, who injects him a massive dosage of tranquilizer. Frau Engel then appears on a computer and asks Bubi what's happening. Bubi tells her that he has a gift for her, referring to B.J. Frau Engel says that is more valuable that anything she could have imagined. Then Bubi proceeds to kill B.J with a knife, stabbing him multiple times. Then he brings his head close to B.Js and B.J bites him on the neck. Bubi falls to the ground saying that he injected B.J more than enough tranquilizer to paralyse an elephant, and that there had to be something wrong on his cerebral cortex. The B.J proceeds to kill Bubi, even though, the player can kill him or let him there. Then, B.J proceeds to climb the ladder that he intended to climb. After doing so, he reaches the other side of the door. He sees two elevators, one of them has the door opened. After getting in, you will arrive at the prison cells. There you'll find Anya, Bombate and Set Roth escaping. After a little chat, you proceed to flee. When getting out of the elevator, you will separate from the team. Deathshead will be awaiting you. There, he will show you the brain of Fergus/Wyatt (depending of the timeline) After that, he proceeds to insert it in a machine. (THIS ARTICLE NEEDS TO BE COMPLETED) Trivia * This is the only chapter on which you fight both, Supersoldaten and Guard Robots. You'll never encounter both in any other chapter. Category:Wolfenstein: The New Order